1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a mirror device for a vehicle in which a mirror face angle of a mirror is adjusted by driving a motor.
2. Related Art
In a mirror tilting unit described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 11-255025, a drive motor housing cavity is formed inside a base housing, and the drive motor housing indentation cavity is covered by a motor cover. A drive motor is housed between the drive motor housing cavity and the motor cover. A mirror body is tilted by driving the drive motor.
However, in the mirror tilting unit it is not disclosed which peripheral location on the base housing is facing upwards in a state where it is mounted to the vehicle. Accordingly, depending on which peripheral location of the base housing is facing upwards when it is mounted to the vehicle, water from the upper side of the drive motor housing cavity and motor cover is not caused to flow downwards on the peripheral wall in the drive motor cavity and motor cover, but remains thereat. Accordingly there is a possibility that such water seeps onto the drive motor from between the drive motor housing cavity and the motor cover.